


Smiles

by karakael



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karakael/pseuds/karakael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lieutenant has difficulty following a rather benign order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiles

"Give her a big, wide smile to put her at ease" had been Amon's instructions. 

The Lieutenant had nodded, not questioning the order - he never did - and only after leaving the room did he realize that the simplest part of the mission, easier even than reconstructing a steam-pack to discharge electricity, was going to be the most difficult.

He practiced in the mirror as he pulled the blue garments on, and cringed at the results. 

"Big" smile. "Open" smile. 

The Lieutenant was neither of these things. He was serious, steadfast and focused. When he did smile (which was rare and something Amon secretly treasured) it was small, thoughtful and quiet - an indication of a job well done, perhaps, or a reaction to a private joke.

He smiled again, managing a passable grimace, at least. Privately he wondered if Amon was trying to tell him something with this most recent mission. It was well orchestration enough that it didn't need the Lieutenant's supervision, and should go easily enough...which might be the point.

"Giving me an easy victory, Amon?" he wondered into the mirror. Tch. The other man was sentimental - a failing that the Lieutenant tried to avoid. As if he needed to be coddled. 

He was second in command - the leader of the missions that were just easy enough that Amon needn't waste his time with them, but at once uncertain enough to require an experienced commander. Of course there would be failures - one didn't expect an admittedly average fighter to succeed against and unexpected Avatar - and he had been appropriately punished for them. So why in the world was Amon forcing him to go through this charade, when his true place was by Amon's side, protecting him from whatever those idiots in the police force threw at him? 

A thought flashed through his mind - of Amon's condescending answer to such a question - followed shortly by the mental image the Lieutanant's answer would be if they were alone, and that image made him smirk.

He caught the tail end of the expression in the mirror, before returning to his habitual calm. Well. It was a rather silly expression, something he didn't indulge in often, but it would have to do. With any luck, it would startle the councilor, assuming it didn't terrify her first.


End file.
